


Ride

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, massage fic, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: Good old UST. It happens during season 8 promotion tour."When Jamin woke with Shane by his side he strangely felt displaced.  Like a deja vu that never happened lit up his body like a Christmas tree. It felt comforting, a memory of a future that did not exist and still, he was craving for it."





	Ride

Road trips can get overwhelming. For people with anxiety they can be a complete nightmare. The constant vision of a road that never seems to come to an end, the disconnection from a steady reality and hours to dive deep into yourself.

But Shane’s fear was not real since this scenario changes completely in a bus full of drag queens.

There was a certain feeling of confinement even in an open space such as a road. It triggered his memories in the workroom of no eating and barely sleeping. And they still couldn’t talk about all the things they wanted.He knew. Observing them talking to each other, their bond and chemistry was undeniable. He wondered if the audience would love them as much as he did.

_Fall in love with us because we all fell in love with each other._

His famous last words from elimination still echoing.

Jamin sat by his side on the bus bench, and he was eating a big bag of peanuts distractedly. His fumbling brought Shane back to reality.

“Are you feeling better from your stomach ache?” Jamin asked offering him the bag of peanuts, mouth still half full and chewing.

He accepted fetching some from the bag, holding Jamin’s hand by the wrist. “Yeah! I think feeling the ocean’s smell and dipping my feet in the water for three seconds sorta cured me”

Jamin softly chuckled looking at his friend bare feet touching the bus floor.

“I didn’t know salt water cured hangovers…I’m taking notes”

*

Pink sunsets were a reminder that the universe was mysterious and will offer us small gifts from time to time. The afternoon in the pier was magical, and the periscope session with the fans was a strange experience.It was dark on the bus, no pink shades in sight, just the shadows of the world passing by. Most of the girls were taking a nap before heading to a famous pea soup restaurant for a road break and dinner. And after that, they would be resting in an actual bed and getting ready for another day as a drag rock star.

Shane observed Jamin in the bench in front of him browsing through his phone, studded hood on, big blue eyes glowing in the dark. The other queens were sleeping or hanging out in the back of the bus with the producers.

“It was fun, right? Talking to the fans…people from all over the world. It’s fucking crazy. I guess we have fans now? I don’t know” he blurted out hesitating a bit, he wasn’t sure if Jamin was in the mood for talking.

He raised his eyes from the screen and put his phone on the bench to analyze Shane’s face.

“I think I wasn’t that bad, I don’t know how to deal with social media at all. They lived for you… _Acid Daddy_ ” Shane continued punctuating slowly the last part. 

Jamin scoffed in disdain. They stared at each other, Jamin trying to find the answer Shane wanted.

He rolled eyes finally getting whatever was unspoken. “They’re going to love you, Thorg” Jamin surely replied Shane’s silent musings. Jamin had this supernatural and useless power. Even if he was annoyed about it he couldn’t help it.

“We’ll see, maybe I come off as a shady bitch. Maybe they’ll turn us into mortal enemies.”

“Maybe they’re turn us into lovers” Jamin shrugged. Shane giggled with the silly idea and moved on his seat crossing his arms in front of his chest. “That’s what makes good TV. I know I wasn’t he most patient bitch…who knows”

He was back on his phone again and continued his browsing. Shane observed the velvet night on the window behind him, everything passing by so fast, with no time for editing.

*

After the lovely evening in the pea soup restaurant and more footage shooting for the season 8 promotion videos they headed to a small hotel. Since they were going to stay only for a night the budget was quite short.

Shane found out he had a room for himself with a king size bed but he was going to share with Jamin. After their dinner in the restaurant, the waiter that was giving signs the whole evening finally made a move and Jamin was in a sort of date. It wasn’t that bad at all. At least for the beginning of the evening Shane would have the room only for himself.

He unpacked and went through what he brought for the premieres, thinking about possible looks. He also brought his violin because he always had it with him, even if he wasn’t going to play. It was by natural instinct, music was his heart. He needed it beating on his chest. So he would play a bit during the day just to keep the blood pumping.

Classical music was precise and organized, it was his form of rearranging the pieces of his scattered mind. In order to practice, he also brought a small portable loudspeaker that he let Rufus Wainwright playing in the background while he was fumbling around.

*

Jamin heard the music playing from outside the room and he knew it was Shane immediately. He knocked on the door, giving Shane some privacy to put on some clothes or whatever was going inside.

Shane was at the door right away, wearing gray shorts and a black tank top, probably ready to sleep. Jamin peered fast through his body, kind of unconsciously. Shane was so tall and slim it was impossible to not being drawn to his presence, the pale skin in contrast with his dreads, naked arms showing tattoos, the thick brows heavy on his tiny gray-green eyes.

“Hey? Where’s the hot waiter?” Shane inquired confused as Jamin entered the room dragging his body to the bed.

Jamin was feeling positively drunk and tired. He just laid on the bed, removed his shoes, all spread out with open arms and legs.

“We fooled around a bit but I’m quite tired” he confessed with closed eyes, not even bothered to remove his thick framed glasses. “And my back is killing me from taking a nap on that bench. It’s all fucked up”

“Well, judging by how young he was…you would definitely need extra stamina” Shane teased removing his things off the bed and Jamin didn’t even move.

“Yeah, it’s okay. There’s plenty of trade in San Fran” he stood up and started removing his studded hood. “I’m taking a shower”

Shane observed Jamin undress before heading to shower. His muscled shoulder blades and the curve of the small of his back. When Jamin turned he shifted his eyes to his suitcase again.

*

When Jamin got out the bathroom, properly dressed with pajamas pants and a blue t-shirt, merch from Bob, he noticed Shane was sitting on the headboard of the bed practicing the violin. He was trying to go along with the song playing in the background, all concentrated and serious.

Jamin sat quietly by his side of the bed and observed his friend playing. Shane was so expressive that even with eyes closed his brows were constantly in motion. The dreads were up in a bun and some loose on his shoulders. It was the first time noticed Shane had many freckles on that spot.

Also the first time Jamin saw Thorgy completely undressed. In the working room he always had make up and worries on. Here it was just Shane. With his ridiculous bare perfect legs and adorable crazy faces.

“Fuck!”

He stopped annoyed putting the instrument down and noticing Jamin laying by his side observing him.

“Sorry, I’m going to put it away in a minute…”

“No, you can continue playing it, I don’t mind” Jamin reassured him sitting up straight and putting some pillows behind his back. He winced in pain.

“I think…it’s the first time I see you playing”

Shane stopped playing it and pressed pause on the loudspeaker to turn his attention to Jamin incredulous.

“You’ve seem me performing in drag, bitch, I’m pretty sure”

“As Thorgy yes, but not as Shane”

Shane got aware of his own body as if he was naked.

It was the first time indeed. He laughed at himself and got into the strings again. He closed his eyes and let it play. The song was “[Sometimes you need”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWgtWQLVOnlI&t=ZmY1M2U3NDVhYTZlNjkwNzUyNDFlNWMxZTY3ZTA3NjhlOTJkNjEyNSxjNFhHUmVjNg%3D%3D&b=t%3Av3LhZRbWmoT9W49tMg51qg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmulder-isms.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158377807190%2Fride-thorcid-fanfic&m=1) and Rufus was talking about unusual needs and unexpected encounters. Shane was slowly getting the notes right, conducting the melody until the end where the violin parts hit more vivaciously.

He could feel Jamin’s eyes watching him even with his own shut. When the song ended Jamin was clapping with a huge smile looking at him.

“So how did Shane go?” he asked winking at Jamin and brushing his shoulder on his.

“I don’t know, Thorgy does all of this wearing make up and heels so I’ll stick with my girl” he replied sassy. His phone started ringing breaking the mood. When Jamin saw the name on the screen he popped out of bed quickly to get it outside the room.

 _It was probably the waiter_ , Shane thought disappointed. And he didn’t even know why this feeling decided to pop up.

Shane felt a strange sensation oh his stomach but it wasn’t the pain. He put away the violin in the case and laid down in bed searching for his own phone. He peered at the door again, the expectation of Jamin coming back and saying that he was going to stay making him feel quite confused. He shook his head fast as if the thoughts would pour out and dissolve in the air.

The door opened quickly making Shane a little bit startled and Jamin just sat by Shane’s side as if nothing happened. He side looked at Shane that just raised his brows waiting for an answer.

“It was Beckie, she is always checking up on me as if I was still 10”

Then Jamin stretched his limbs on the bed, like a huge snow angel. They would have to figure out how to share the bed without being too awkward about it. Rufus was still playing in the background and the scene was strangely domestic.

“Are you really going to stood up that hot guy? Girl…” Shane asked again cleaning his violin case, observing Jamin’s chest going up and down. He didn’t even know why he was insisting on that subject.

“You know Thorgy, I’m few years, emphasis on the few, older than you and sometimes you just get tired of the same type of guy, you know what I mean? He’s hot for sure. But it’s like, the same empty shell” he replied with the eyes still closed.

Shane was in silent observing his friend trying to come up with an actual answer and not a silly come back.

“Oh shit, look at you getting all deep about trade, what was in that pea soup?” Shane teased him giggling not resisting.

“I think Robbie drugged me” he replied laughing

Then Jamin propped himself on his elbow, supporting his neck to observe Shane cleaning the violin case. Shane just nodded in acknowledge.

“I’m cool here”

That made Shane smile shyly and he noticed Jamin’s glasses were at the tip of his nose, so Shane pushed them back to the top again. Jamin chuckled being thankful for his cute gesture.

“But I feel like you’re trying to kick me out so you can have the bed only for you, bitch!”

Shane grinned biting his lower lip standing up and finished putting all his things away. He was in front of the bed analyzing the whole picture as Jamin was on his phone texting someone.

“I would kill for a back massage and a huge cup of coffee. I got back to the gym this week because I want to look good in all my outfits, and all this waiting is making me eat like crazy and everything hurts” Jamin complained wincing trying to find a position.

“I don’t know about the coffee but I can give you a massage” Shane replied adjusting the pillows in front of him then he realized how inappropriate that could be.

Jamin glanced up at him with a mischievous smile.

Shane put his hands on the waist worried. “If you’re going to be weird about it I’m taking back my offer” Shane quickly tried to break the awkward but he felt his cheeks burning.

“Yeah…suuu-re? Sorry Thorg, please do. Put my elderly bones into place again, please” he begged laying down on his stomach.

Shane was a bit nervous, he hated his mouth for running faster than his brain. But since he started this he was going to finish.

“You know, I actually took a massage course few years ago, when I was a teenager-

“Few years ago?” Jamin interrupted him in a sarcastic tone.

“Shut up. When I was playing a lot, especially when I started the cello, because I’m so tall and I was still growing up” he commented working first on Jamin’s upper back pressing it, releasing the tension of the muscles. Jamin let go a soft moan.

Shane slowly started pressing each part of Jamin’s spine, his cold fingers touching his hot skin as he went to work on his middle back.

“This is really good…”

Jamin’s voice came out muffled. Shane continued rubbing harder on his spine encouraged by his approval. After working the whole length of Jamin’s back for two songs he stopped.

“Can you lay on your back now?” he asked and Jamin obeyed him. His face was all flustered but quite relaxed. Shane picked some pillows and placed them under Jamin, his dreads brushing on his face in the process.

“Is this this a new technique?” he joked as the dreads continued touching his face and Shane’s neck was inches from his mouth. He could smell his shampoo.

“I’m going to…um, straddle you so I can stretch your chest a bit”

Jamin eyes widened indicating he didn’t seem very comfortable with the idea, although he didn’t say anything. Shane noticed.

“Only if you want, I think we’re done.”

“No, no, no do it” he answered still a little bit hesitating. Shane laughed shaking his head.

He hopped on and he tried to not making a lot of contact, avoiding sitting on Jamin’s crotch but as he leaned forward and back to massage his shoulders it was inevitable. Jamin looked like he was holding back something.

“Tell me if I’m going in too strong” Shane said squeezing his shoulders and then stretching his arms, pining his wrists on the bed, their breathing really close.

The fabric of Shane’s shorts was really thin and he felt Jamin getting hard each time his buttocks touched his crotch.

“Okay, we’re good” Shane stopped giving a little tap on Jamin’s chest before it got even more awkward. He stood up and pretended to search for something in his bag. He wasn’t sure Jamin was hard but he didn’t want to make him feel embarrassed anyways. He was feeling his whole body burning up.

“Thank you, Thorgles” Jamin sat quickly putting a pillow in front of his chest, but he couldn’t pretend what was obvious. “Girl, sorry, I am disgusting”

Shane was standing up in front of the bed watching Jamin looking like a teenager caught watching porn, he started laughing of the situation rubbing his forehead.

“It’s okay…you can still call that waiter to help you with that”

Then Shane put his pants on and a t-shirt, Jamin observed him do it still speechless, “I’m going out for a smoke”.

Shane left in minutes. Jamin was still hard and completely appalled about the whole situation. The close contact with Shane made forgotten memories come into surface again. Memories of pushing him against a bathroom wall and he couldn’t help but wishing do it again. He looked down at the tent situation that was happening in his pants and the smell of Shane all over the sheets wasn’t helping.

“What’s the matter with you, jeeeeesus”

He said to himself with eyes closed. He needed to take a shower again, but he couldn’t help but touching himself… Shane’s dreads brushing his face, the delicious friction of his ass sliding on his cock, the fabric curling up…he wanted to grab him and fuck his brains out on that mattress…he came thinking about how would be the sounds he would make. The music he was always making.

When he got out the bathroom Shane wasn’t there, and he probably wouldn’t go back any time soon. Jamin fell asleep with the TV on.

*

It was cold outside but Shane was still warm. He observed Naomi and Kim Chi talking, as he took puff after puff on his cigarette.

“Betty and the pea soup waiter. They were getting ON in his car, girl. I thought she was going to take him to the hotel” Naomi voice’s got louder after Shane heard Betty in the conversation. “These twinks are always crazy for Acid”

“They want a sugar and Acid daddy” Kim went along.

Shane laughed but he was feeling as if someone punched him on his stomach. The answer to the question that was spiraling in his head. He was probably still horny after the stimulation with the waiter. 

He felt silly taking a deep breath. It wasn’t because of him.

*

The other day he woke up with Shane by his side, in deep slumber. He dressed up before him, avoiding any kind of talking about what happened the night before.They’ve only met where the bus was parked, together with all the girls. Jamin was hanging around with Bob when Shane joined them.

“I was talking to Bob, that Laila ended up with the hot waiter” he started before Shane saying anything else.

“Well, what’s new” he replied shrugging pretending disinterest.

“They put the oldest ladies together yesterday. Bitch, that was king size bed tho” Bob continued and Shane and Jamin exchanged looks.

“I stayed up with Kim Chi and Naomi in the the lobby” Shane replied looking at Jamin only and Bob shift his glance between Jamin and Shane suspicious.

They heard the producers calling the girls in to get inside the bus so they went along.

The strange feeling faded as soon the endless road started again. There were so many things ahead them. This memory was going to be underneath the surface once more, pilled with so many other encounters. They’ve known each other since forever, a collection of suppressed desires. They would fade again.

But they would always have that New Year’s Eve party.

When Jamin woke with Shane by his side he strangely felt displaced.  Like a deja vu that never happened lit up his body like a Christmas tree. It felt comforting, a memory of a future that did not exist and still, he was craving for it.


End file.
